El Amanecer de una Nueva Relacion
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: mmm pss un fic que se me ocurrio de repente....pareja rara O.o .:.ShikaHina.:.


_Hola!! aqui yo reportandome con esta nueva historia!! xD mmm pues es una pareja rara (talvez demasiado u.u) la idea me naciò cuando vi unas imagenes de ellos es photobucket y pss aqui esta xD disfrutenla!!_**

* * *

**

**El Amanecer de una Nueva Relación**

Hoy era su día libre, después de un ocupado mes realizando misiones, por fin obtenía un descanso. No le molestaba el hecho de llevarse de un lado a otro, escoltando gente, entregando reportes, recolectando información, nada de eso era problema para él.

Podía hacer ese tipo de cosas las veces necesarias, por más complicadas que parecieran, no le interesaba.

Recibía las ordenes y las cumplía, sin oponerse, sin renegar, sin quejarse, solo asentía y cumplía.

Siempre había sido así, hasta que ella apareció y arruinó sus planes, aunque al mismo tiempo lo ayudó a comprender lo que era estar enamorado.

En sus ultimas misiones no estaba del todo atento, pues se la pasaba observándola, pero¿cómo evitarlo? Uno no elige como, cuando ni de quien enamorarse y eso él lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Llegó a su lugar favorito, un hermoso paisaje era apreciado por sus ojos marrones, el césped de color verde brillaba con el sol, un suave pero refrescante viento corría por el lugar, las flores de diferentes colores adornaban todo a su alrededor.

Se acostó sobre la hierba y miró al resplandeciente cielo azul, las nubes, su pasatiempo diferente desde pequeño.

Todo le recordaba a ella.

Una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se formó en sus labios, si le contara a alguien lo que sentía jamás le iban a creer. Rió ante sus pensamientos, aunque sabia que era la pura verdad.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar este maravilloso día, aunque algo le hacia falta, o más bien alguien.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con ella durante las misiones, que ya era algo necesario, lo que podría hacerlo más feliz en este momento seria verla acercarse a él y que lo acompañara.

No pedía mas, no esperaba que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, lo único que anhelaba era ser su amigo, poder pasar tiempo a su lado.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y solo se fijó en el cielo, ver las nubes pasar, y una pregunta se formuló en su mente. ¿Por qué una vista así le recordaba a la joven? No tenia la respuesta precisa, o tal vez sí.

Sencillamente era porque la muchacha era tan distinta a las demás y tan especial como la visión presentada ante sus ojos,

¿Debía decirle que la amaba?

¿Y si ella lo rechazaba?

¿Podría vivir con eso?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, borrando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, podía intentarlo, pero si no obtenía la respuesta deseada¿qué haría¿Se resignaría tan fácilmente o seguiría intentándolo?

"El amor es problemático" pensó con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Solo él había sido tan estúpido como para caer a los pies de su compañera¿cómo no hacerlo, Se preguntó a sí mismo; pero es que esta chica era tan especial, tan bonita, lista, fuerte, independiente, pero a la vez tan frágil, delicada, dulce y tierna¿cómo podía ser así? Tan opuesta y a la vez tan igual.

Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos vividos por ambos, los recuerdos de cada misión llevada acabo gracias a ella y sus grandes habilidades.

El atardecer se podía apreciar y él seguía ahí, embobado, pensando en su "ángel".

Decidió emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, ya era hora de cenar, y no permitiría que los gritos y chillidos de su madre le arruinaran su preciado día.

Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de la aldea, pero al doblar en una esquina chocó con alguien, para se preciso una chica.

Antes de que cayera la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, parecía que su deseo de verla se acababa de convertir en realidad.

Sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

La chica abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien había impedido su caída. Sonrió dulcemente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-Disculpa Shikamaru, iba un poco distraída y no te vi- se disculpó cortésmente sin apartar la mirada de él.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo tampoco te vi- se disculpó él también.

-Vengo de tu casa, pero no estabas, y pensaba ir a buscarte- le comentó.

-¿Qué necesitabas?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-La Hokage nos ha asignado una nueva misión y me encargó que te diera los detalles- le respondió.

-Te invito a cenar a mi casa y ahí me cuentas todo. ¿De acuerdo?- le cuestionó sonriendo.

-Me gustaría mucho- contestó.

Así ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la residencia Nara.

Al llegar a la casa del chico fueron recibidos por los señores Nara, que los miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Tu debes ser la novia de Shikamaru- comentó la señora con naturalidad mientras todos estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de una tranquila cena familiar.

Shikamaru que bebía de su vaso en ese momento, escupió todo, haciendo que el silencio inundará la habitación, mientras que la Hyuga se encontraba sonrojada ante el comentario.

-¿Y cuando planean casarse?- preguntó el padre del chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La ojiblanca volvió a enrojecer mientras que el de ojos marrones se atragantaba con la comida.

¿Por qué sus padres tenían que ser así? Estaba por pedirles que no hicieran preguntas de ese tipo, cuando la voz de la tímida joven llamó la atención de todo.

-No hay planes de boda, y no soy la novia de su hijo, soy solo su amiga- aclaró cortésmente.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún otro comentario incomodo.

El momento de que la Hyuga partiera a su casa llegó, Shikamaru la acompañó a la entrada, ella se acercó a besar su mejilla, aunque no contaba con que el chico se moviera a ultimo segundo, provocando que sus labios se rozaran suavemente.

Se dejaron llevar por la sensación cálida que los invadió, él colocó las manos sobre la cintura de la peliazulada y ella colocó las suyas sobre el pecho del moreno.

Al romper el beso estaban muy sonrojados y una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-Buenas noches Hinata- se despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

-H-Hasta mañana- tartamudeó ella.

Talvez aun había una esperanza. Solo debía armarse de valor y decírselo.

* * *

_Bueno pss aqui termino n.n debo mencionar que el titulo se lo puso mi amiga Lizeth a la cual kero muxo!! y tu lo sabes mensa!! _

_gracias x leer_


End file.
